Hyperdimension Neptunia CyberVerse
by MAuthorian-ApocalypseDemon
Summary: After 12 Years of Peace in Gamindustri. The CPUs have been Defeated By a Deity Named Black. Only Nepgear, Histoire, IF and Compa have escaped the Threat. 8 years have passed, and the world Is in utter chaos. But, when a new deity is born from Shares: A Transcendent Spiritual Unit(TSU) Named Kazuto Cifer. Will the world have a new shine to hope? Find out in CyberVerse! (lot of OC's)
1. Prologue: The Darkness Decends

**_AN:_**

 ** _Firstly, Thank you for Reading Hyperdimension Neptunia CyberVerse. I am already posting this fan Fiction on deviantart, but I'm going to change it. In short, this is a rebooted Version of it. The Story will Change, I'm starting a new one from the one on Deviant art. I've basically given up on that. Anyway, Enjoy. Oh right nearly forgot!_**

 ** _Alright! Get in there!_**

Histoire: P-Please don't be so violent!

 ** _Violence solves all my problems! Now read the disclaimer!_**

 ***Slam!***

Histoire: If he wanted to have me read this, he could've just asked. Ahem.

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_**

 ** _The Following is a NonProfit Fan Fiction._**

 ** _Hyperdimension Neptunia Is owned By Complie Heart and Idea Factory._**

 ** _I Owned Nothing Besides The OC's and the Story._**

 ** _All Ost used is also owned by their respectful owners._**

 ** _Please Support The Official Release._**

 ** _Arc 1, Chapter 1_**

 ** _Prologue: A New Hope_**

 ** _Gamindustri. A World outside of ours and many other worlds. In this world, there are 4 nations, ruled by 4 Goddesses._**

 ** _First, There is CPU Black Heart, Who Rules Lastation._**

 ** _CPU White Heart, Who Rules Lowee_**

 ** _CPU Green Heart, Who rules Leanbox_**

 ** _And Finally, CPU Purple Heart, Who Rules Planeptune._**

 ** _After Years of Fighting many great foes, Like The Deity Of Sin, Arfoire. The CPU of the ancient land of Tari. And the hatred incarnate of the First CPU of Planeptune, Uzume Tennouboshi. Peace has finally been restored to gamindustri and its people. 12 years have passed since that day. Years of endless peace has filled gamindustri with joy and happiness._**

...However

One day, A Man Known as Black Appeared, and has declared a sudden war against Gamindustri and its CPUs. Black, and his overwhelming army known as Ragnarok, prepared for war. The CPUs had set off, preparing too fight black alone. However, There efforts were too be in vain...

Date: Unknown.

Year: 20XX

Location: Ruins of Gamindustri Graveyard.

*Ruthless Queen plays* (Epic Score)

All 8 CPUs Faced Black. He wore a pitch Black Military outfit with a military coat resting on his shoulders. He wore black boots with his outfit and held a large black greatsword in one hand. He looked about 10 ft tall. He had red eyes glowing from one eye with the other left clearly visible. Nepgear shuttered. The presence of this man was overwhelming and terrifying. It was nothing like the deity of sin, or Tari's CPU, or The Dark CPUs for this matter. The CPUs, were fighting a Monster. "Welcome CPUs... To my Salvation. I honestly expected you too Cower a bit more until you've decided to feel my might." He mocked. Without Hesitation, Blanc and Vert Transformed Into Next form and rushed Black. Blanc Lifted her axe and swings it on black, but he lifted his arm and blocked it with little effort. Vert appeared behind him and prepared to strike him with her spear, but before she could, Black grabbed Blanc's arm and threw her into Vert. Both Blanc and Vert were sent Flying into the wall behind black. "Blanc! Vert!" Neptune yelled in shocked. The other CPUs were also shocked. 2 NEXT Form CPUs were just thrown into the wall like it was nothing. Black turned around and looked at the rest of the CPUs. "Hmph. I think it's best if I've shown you all the difference in ours powers. No CPU or Human is able to match me. Now come learn this for yourselves." He lifted his sword and pointed it at the CPUs. The CPU Candidates Shuttered, Nepgear the most. She was being overwhelmed with fear, her hands were trembling and could barely stand anymore. Blacks power and presence were just too great. Neptune and noire Transformed into Next Form and Rushed Black. Uni, Rom and Ram transform and Attacked with magic. "Ice Coffin!" "Ex MultiBlaster!" Uni Fired a Green beam of energy from her gun and Rom and Ram formed a large Boulder of ice and fired at black. Neptune and noire Attacked Black and Clashed with his sword. The attacked from The Three Candidates were closing in on them. Black swings his sword, pushing the two CPUs back. Black focused his attention at the two Magic attacks. He lifted his hand and fired and black energy blast at the Attacks. Both the attacks are enveloped whole and it hits The Three Candidates. Smoke Cleared, And Uni, Rom And Ram are seen falling towards the ground. "Uni! Rom! Ram!" They Crash into the ground. Black lowers his hand and turns towards the Last Three CPUs. "Everything you try is useless. Why can you not understand this?" Black slowly walks towards Neptune, Noire, And Nepgear. Nepgear Finally Falls to her knees. She was being overwhelmed by the growing fear and despair in her. She couldn't fight this opponent. He was too strong. Neptune and Noire raise their guard. "This is Bad Neptune. As much as I hate to admit it, he's too strong for us. We do we do?" Noire says. Neptune stayed quiet for a moment before looking to Nepgear. She saw the fear in her eyes. Making her stay would make her suffer. There was only one outcome against Black; The CPUs will Lose. If there was the slightest chance that they could someday Fight Black again with more strength, it was the best option. However, the biggest question Remained... Will Black Allow At least one of them too escape? Will he allow even a small spark of hope too be lit? Neptune had no choice.

"Nepgear...!" Neptune yells without turning.

Nepgear Looks up at her sister with more fear in her eyes than ever. "Neptune!"

"Listen to me Nepgear! You must escape from here while you still can!" She turns her head at Nepgear and saw the shock on Nepgears face. What Neptune just said was the most shocking thing of her life.

* ** _Ruthless Queen ends*_**

 ** _*Doomsday Starts* (Dr Who soundtrack)_**

"Wha... What are you saying...?!" She stood up trembling.

"We can't beat black! However, Someday we might! You need to go! We'll distract him!" Neptune yelled raising her sword. Noire also had a small look of shock, but close her eyes and slightly smiled. "If that's the idea, than I've got no objections. Get going Nepgear!" Noire yelled, as she raised her sword at Black, Slowly walking towards them.

"But... What's going to happen to you?!" She starts to tear up at this point.

"JUST GOOO!" She lifts her head to the air and screams. She had an infuriating look on her face as she rushed Black with Noire Chasing. Nepgear, Cleaching her fist, Turned and ran from the Graveyard. Her screams of sorrow were the last thing Neptune heard. Before she and Noire were defeated. 7 CPUs, laid there unconscious. Blacks sword disappeared into darkness as he stood there. A Soldier Came running. "Sir! The CPU Candidate has Began running out of the graveyard! We are in range to capt-" the soldier was cut sort by Black. "No. Let her go." He said while turning around and walking back. "B-But... WHY Sir?" The soldier said following him.

"Because, before they were defeated, Purple Heart sprouted some nonsense about 'Hope' and 'Chances'. I'm interested in this 'Hope' they cling too. So I'm willing too see it when she comes back, but if this turns out too be a waste of my time, that's Neptune's fault. For Filling one will false hope. That is when, that girl, will be filled with the fullest despair." He said. Walking into the shadows. "We can now begin our next phrase of action. We Take Over Gamindustri!" After those words are sprouted. He laughed a sinister laugh. One that pierced the silence.

*Nepgear POV*

I ran away from the graveyard. I couldn't do anything! This opponent is stronger than anything we've face thus far! I have too get back too planeptune. I have too do something...!

* ** _Nepgear POV Ends*_**

And like that, she left. The guards that she encountered laughed at her while she ran out of the graveyard. After she was out of the graveyard, she thinks and formed and flew back to planeptune at full speed. When she arrived at Planeptune, it was hell. The Nation was on fire and destroyed. Fear filled her eyes yet again. She Flew towards the Planeptower and landed.

* ** _Doomsday ends*_**

"Histoire! IF! Compa! Anyone!" She screamed with sadness.

"Nepgear! Thank goodness your back!" Histoire came rushing towards Nepgear. When Nepgear saw the room. The door leading into the room was barricaded and IF and Compa were wounded. "There numbers and strength... Are amazing...!" IF said while breathing heavily. "We can't... Continue to fight all these opponents ourselves...!" Compa said whimpering.

"Nepgear... What happened at the Ruins?" Histoire asked. Nepgear slowly started to tear up. Histoire immediately understood what happened. She widened her eyes and soon closed them for a moment before becoming serious. "Nepgear. We must leave. We will die if we remain here." This shocked Nepgear. Histoire just suggested running away from this. "I know what you want to say. But we can't do anything right now. We must hide and devise a new plan of action." Histoire floated towards the wall and pressed a hidden button. The wall then slid open. Inside was a platform and a few other machines. Nepgear, Histoire, IF, And Compa walk inside. "We use this too escape. There is a place called the library of External Historia. We will have to go there for the time being" suddenly, the door closes and a loud crash is heard from the other room. "They broke in." IF says with no shock what so ever. It's not surprising the door was about to give out anyway. Histoire began to turn on the device. "Everyone! This is our way to escape! Please step onto the platform!" Nepgear, Compa, and IF Dtep onto the platform with Histoire following. The platform releases a light and soon, the four that were on the platform disappeared.

To Be Continued...

Feedback is appreciated. Thank you for Reading! Any questions or concerns, put it the comments please!


	2. Chapter 1: A New Hope

Nepgear: S-So I... Just need to read this?

Yep! Read it perfectly!

Nepgear: O-Ok... Ahem...

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_**

 ** _The Following Is A NonProfit Fan Fiction_**

 ** _Hyperdimension Neptunia Is owned by Compile Heart And Idea Factory_**

 ** _I own nothing besides the OC's and the story_**

 ** _All Ost used is also owned by there respectful owners_**

 ** _Please support the official Release_**

Nepgear: W-Was that good enough...?

Perfect!

Arc 1, Chapter 1

Prologue: A New Hope Part 2

In a Dark and Barely lit library. There is a platform that let out a blinding flash of light. After a moment, there stood Nepgear, Histoire, IF and Compa on the platform. They didn't speak. Nothing could have been worse than what they've just been through, Nepgear in particular. How could she not? She just witnessed all her friends Defeated right in front of her. The CPUs that overcame Delusion itself. She was the last hope humanity had. The only CPU left to fight. Histoire was the first too step off the platform. "This... Is the Library of External Historia..." Histoire says floating towards the front desk. She touched the desk and a beep was heard. Crystals on the walls were starting to light up. In a moment, the entire library was lit. Nepgear and the other two followed. The four present in the library are now at the front desk of the library. Nepgear sat down while the other two stood up. "So, we came all this way. What exactly do we do now?" IF asks with uncertainty.

"For now, nothing. Black is far too powerful right now. So we have no choice but too devise a new plan of action." Histoire answers.

"So what's that plan, Histoire?" Compa asks with a frightened tone.

"I am not sure. I have no possible solution for this. We have a share crystal, but it's still weak! black defeated The other 7 Easily by Nepgear's info. All we CAN do... Is seal ourselves away... And wait..." Histoire nearly mutters. This shocks The Three. Seal themselves away? And wait? As far as Histoire knows, that is the only option. Nepgear Is the first too speak. "W-What!? Seal ourselves! T-That's...! " Nepgear couldn't say anything else. The shock was too great for her to bear. "Seal ourselves? Huh...?" IF spoke before going into thought. "I know this may be hard to bear, but there is no other option at the moment. The sharicite in this place is not nearly strong enough for anything. We can only seal ourselves away... And wait." Histoire lowers her head, and a shadow appears over her eyes. Compa stays quiet. IF Is still lost in thought. And Nepgear is struggling on what decision too make. "...if that's the only option we've got..." IF is the first to speak. Nepgear, Histoire, and Compa turn shocked. "Iffy...!" Compa yells. Nepgear couldn't say anything... Until... "...if Iffy is going too, then so will I!" Nepgear turns more shocked than ever. Histoire starts to tremble a bit, then she turns serious and faces too Nepgear. "Nepgear... What is your decision?" Histoire asks Nepgear, with a serious tone. Nepgear, lost in what to do and why not to do, doesn't know what to do. Can she really seal herself away and do nothing for who knows long? However, a quick spark runs through Nepgear head. She remembered what Neptune said back at the graveyard. The words 'Someday, we might be able too beat Black.' These words where the only thing she told her before she was defeated. She made a decision.

"...Okay... I'll do it..." Nepgear turned serious. Histoire nodded and proceeded to lead the three into a room. "This way." Histoire said. As she lead the into the room, there was a large room with no doors that showed a barley lit Share crystal. Nepgear stared at it as she kept walking. When they arrived at the correct room. There are 4 pods set, one smaller than the other 3. "This is where the seals are. 8 years from now, the share crystal will be fully charged." Histoire said, as the pods opened. "...I'm sorry... If there was another option I would...!" Histoire tries too finish but is stop by IF. "It's fine, 8 years from now, we'll have a better chance. We just wait I guess." IF said as she gets in the pod. "Night Night~!" Compa yelled cheerfully before the pod closed. Nepgear is the last one too get in after Histoire silently gets in hers. "I Failed too help my sister... My Friends... And Planeptune...! Please... Someone...!

...Help us...!"

 ** _8 Years later_**

The library is quiet. Nothing makes a sound. But, only one thing broke that silence. Yes, one of the pods had opened. A Purple Haired Girl fell out on her knees. Nepgear, was the first to rise from the sealing. Nepgear stayed still for a moment before getting up. She nearly falls to the ground. She manages to walk straight and proceeds to walk around the library. "8 years are supposed the to have passed... I should wait until Histoire, IF, And Compa get released... Maybe I'll walk around a bit..." Nepgear thought as she walked out of the room. The halls were Lit as she walk down the halls. "I wonder how the share Crystal is doing? I shou-" Nepgear was cut short by a sudden large Knife that scrapped her arm. She fell to the ground. She looked over her shoulder and saw a large man with pitch Black skin with a skull mask on his upper face. He was also bald. There was also a girl around noire's height wearing Black Pants, Black Trench coat, Black Shirt. She also had a cloth tight against her lower face, resembling a ninja. The Ninja looking girl raised a Black machete at Nepgear. "Hello Little Girl. We're looking for a Certain CPU Candidate. You might not know anything about it, would you?" After she said that, Nepgear was filled with fear. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't transform, she doesn't stand a chance against these two. The Bigger man walked forward. "Hey, can I kill this girl? I can kill her right?" The man said while crouching. This frightened Nepgear even more. She began to slowly back away. "Go ahead." She says without hesitation. "Awesome! I have an idea... You get a minute Head start. Now... Run." Nepgear sprinted. She nearly fell back to the ground and ran. "And there she goes. Why didn't you just kill her?" The ninja looking girl asked in wonder. "A simple kill is boring. This is much more entertaining." He walks away from her, and slowly makes his way towards Nepgear. "I swear..." She shrugs. She puts headphones in and walks after him.

* ** _Chase theme plays* (Assassins Creed lll Ost)_**

Nepgear ran down the halls breathing heavily. She was afraid. No one was here to help her. She was heading to the only place she could think of to give her an advantage; The Room in which the share crystal was. She continued down the halls. Suddenly, a Dagger cuts her arm. She lets out a small sound of pain as she grabs her arm in shock and pain. The Tall man was not far behind her when she turned around. He smiled as he continued the paste he was walking. Nepgear continued to run and eventually turned too the room where the share crystal was. When she saw it, it glow a little bit brighter than before. Then, a grunt is heard. When Nepgear was about to turn around, she was kicked farther into the room. The room looked like a large hall. Pillars on the light blue walls and the share Crystal on a stone stand. She was kicked near it.

* ** _Chase theme ends*_**

She coughed and hacked in pain. "Tsk! Come on kid! Are you even worth killing anymore, Damnit?!" The tall man yelled in frustration. Nepgear struggled to get up as he walked towards her. "This is the end. You will die without achieving anything." He raised a larger knife in his hand and prepare to strike Nepgear. "N-No... I... Can't just up and die here... For no reason...! I need... To live... And save... My sister and friends...!"

The tall man smirks and lifts his knife to the air and prepares too strike. "I can't... Die yet... Not... Too someone As awful and heartless as you!" Nepgear yells.

* ** _Daughter of the Flame plays* (Audiopizza)_**

Then, a blinding ray of light is emitted from the Share Crystal. The Tall man, blinded by the light, backs away a bit before... "What the?! Who's there?! Gah!" The Tall Man is Sent away by a sword. He crashes into the wall and falls shortly after. Nepgear, still on the ground, looks up at the person who saved her. He was a Boy a little taller than Neptune. He had Darkish Blue Hair, Black Pants, Dark blue shirt underneath a Black and Blue Neptune Jacket. He held a Black Katana with Blue Flames running down the blade. He stood in a stance after he Swong his blade. The boy turned around and looked at Nepgear. "Are you hurt?" He first asked. Nepgear was awestruck by what just happened. She didn't know what too say, let alone what too think. Who was this guy? "Nep...Tune...?" Then, the tall man rises in a rage. "YOU LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!" He yells. His screams echoed through the halls. The boy turned his attention over to him. He readied his sword and rushed him. The man Prepared to strike the boy as he rushed him. They both slice each other. Sliding too one other end of the room. A moment passed, and the tall mans eyes went white and he fell to the ground. The boy got out of a battle stance and looked over at Nepgear. "Sorry 'bout that, now we can talk." He walked over too Nepgear. Then...

* ** _Daughter of the flame Fades out*_**

"Hey! Are you the Guy that defeated this Buffoon?!" A Voice was heard on the other end of the room. The Boy turned around and looked at who it was. It was the ninja looking girl who was with The Taller man. "Yeah! I did!" He responded back. The Girl squirted her eyes in suspicion. "Interesting... Who exactly ARE you?" She asked.

"I Dunno!" He responded.

"..."

"..."

"I-I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" She asked

"I Dunno! I don't really know what I am yet." He responded, without hesitation.

"Do... You have a name at least?" She asked while putting away her weapon.

"Oh Yeah! The Names' Kazuto Cifer! Nice to meet ya!" He gave a thumbs up at the ninja looking girl with a smirk. The Ninja just stayed silent as she looked at him. "Ha...hahaha...! Hahahahaaa! You're pretty interesting! Fine, since You've given your name, I'll give you mine! My Name Is Z! The Angel of Darkness!" She yelled amused. "I'm Game! I think I'll play with you!" She toke out two black Machetes and got in a stance. Kazuto gripped his sword in his right hand. "W-Wait! Are you going too...!?" Nepgear yells in question. Kazuto turned his head slowly and smirked. "Sorry miss. But this'll be a second." Nepgear widened her eyes. He was serious about fighting her. Something she was afraid to do. Kazuto turned his head back and got serious. He readied a stance...

* ** _God Mode Plays* (Sons of Amon)_**

A moment of silence filled the room. Then, They rushed each other. They clashed their weapons, Creating a blast of wind. They pressed weapons against each other's. Then, Z cross slashes Kazuto and kazuto moves from her. Kazuto jumped in the air and landed a few feet away. He rushed her again, intent on striking her. He prepared an uppercut with his sword. However, Z Barley dodge it and back flipped away. He readied her machetes and rushed Kazuto. They both exchange blows of their weapons. Sparks fly from the collisions. After a full minute of slashing, they both slide back, out of breath. "*Pant* *Pant* Not Bad...!" Kazuto yelled. Z was also panting a bit, about the same level of Kazuto."Not too bad... Yourself... For a fool...!" She yelled back. Nepgear was awestruck by their fight. She doesn't know what too say. The only word that came up was... "Amazing... He's so strong..." He was strong. He was fighting this ninja looking girl toe to toe. As she saw it, they both were Equally match. "How 'bout we kick things up a bit?" Z yells. kazuto smirks. "I knew it! you were holding back weren't you!?" he responds back. Z shrugs. "Not as much as you have been. I know you have a ace up the hole, so why don't you bring it out!?" Z pointed one of her machetes at kazuto. "Are you sure? i'd hate for this fight to be over so soon." he smirked even wider. "Am I not worthy of your full power? then heres an idea, you show me your true strength, and ill show you mine." she said. Kazuto pointed his sword at Z and smirked. "I wouldn't want you too get discouraged, but if you insist ill show you."

* ** _God Mode Fades out*_**

 ** _*Gogeta theme plays* (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn Ost)_**

Kazuto slid his right leg a bit before a blue aura enveloped him. Nepgear turned shocked by the aura that was inveloping kazuto. that energy was something she was familiar with. yes, the power that gives the CPUs strength; Share Energy. where did he get all this energy? was there still people who had faith in the CPUs? How is he able too use Share Energy. There was one thing Nepgear knew for sure; Kazuto Cifer was not Human. The aura that kazuto was enveloped in began to let out a flash of light, blinding both Z and Nepgear. When the light dimmed down, there was a Thick flame of Blue aura. slowly, the aura started too reveal a man. he was tall. about 2 feet higher than kazuto. He had a Black and Blue Chest plate, Black Pants and Boots. He had a Dark Blue trench coat on as well. His Blue hair went down too his shoulders. He held a sword similar to Neptune's HDD, a only instead of purple and black, it was Blue and Black. He slowly opened his eyes. He had Dark Blue CPU eyes. He had a straight Face as he focused his attention on Z. Z was shocked at this turn of events. She'd never expected this guy too have this much power. It was incredible. The shares this Guy emitted was amazing. "I'm sorry for the wait. I didn't want Too do this, because its so powerful." Kazuto said. He raised his Neptune sword at Z. "It's complicated to fully explain, so let's just cut to the chase. To CPUs, this is HDD. But, to me, it a Ascended Spirit Divinity. Or ASD for short. And I'll call this form Blue Hero." He Said. Z was confused. "Wait... You said you didn't know what you were? perhaps you've remembered?" Z asked. "*Shrugs* I didn't at the time, but I remembered while we were fighting. I am a TSU. Transcendent spiritual Unit is what it means." Z was shocked. A TSU? ASD? Non of these exist. For CPUs, the only way for them too gain strength is the faith of their people. However, the world shouldn't still believe in the CPUs. Unless there was some sort of rebellion. Or there were very few who believed, but the shares would be lower than Planeptunes!(funny joke) Where did he get this strength? Why does HE possess this strength instead of Nepgear? Who IS Kazuto Cifer?

 ** _*Gogeta Theme ends*_**

"Amazing... What exactly ARE you...?" Z asked in question

"I told you, I am A TSU. This is ASD, my true power." He smirk while putting his sword to his shoulder.

"Intriguing... Then you aren't CPU then... This may be destructive, so let's move this into a different location." Z raised her right machete to the ceiling. Kazuto didn't know what she meant by 'different location' but it was probably best if it was moved.

"Purge open Darkness... Vortex...!" She said in a deeper voice. Suddenly, the room turned completely pitch black and Z disappeared

* ** _Destroy Everything plays* (Round1 Music)_**

Kazuto turned shocked and look around. Nepgear was still behind Kazuto on the ground. She was also shocked. Then, the sight around the was more clear. The ground was black and the sky was purple. If I had a color too pick, it looked like obsidian. The sky was dark purple and there was thunder in the background. Z appeared shortly. "What do you Think? This is just a fake, but it will provide us with the proper battleground." Z said. Kazuto just looked around his surroundings. He turned back to Z and Smirked. "If there was any advantage to this space, it ain't gonna work. I'm going to finish this quickly. It's rude to have people wait for you." Kazuto said. Nepgear widened her eyes. Z laughed. "Such arrogance! Do you truly believe this is my trump card?! It my turn now!" She then let out a black aura. Her Yellow eyes have now turned Pitch Black. Her power has increased drastically. He looked at Kazuto with Her Black eyes. "I know it's not much of a change, but you already know I have powered up drastically. Still wanna go through with this?" Z said. Kazuto Just smirked. "Heh, cute. Now then, let's start." Kazuto readied himself. Z also Got in a stance. Nepgear laid there, completely awestruck by there powers. This boy, who had somehow appeared to save her in the nick of time, transform and let off a powerful aura, and is fighting the person trying to kill her. Nepgear had only one Question on her mind.; Will he Help her Save Gamindustri?

-To be continued...

-Next Time: The Sword that Cuts Shadows

Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated! Any questions or concerns, please contact me or leave in comments! Til next time!


	3. Chapter 2: The Sword That Cuts Shadows

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **The Following is a Nonprofit Fan Fiction.**_

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned By Compile Heart and Idea Factory**_

 _ **I Owned nothing besides OC's and Story**_

 _ **All Ost used is also owned by their respectful owners**_

 _ **Please Support the official release**_

IF: Ok, are you satisfied?!

Yes! If you weren't such a bitch and just had done it!

IF: I was Busy!

It took like, 10 seconds!

 ** _Arc 1, Chapter 2_**

 ** _The Sword That Cuts Shadows_**

 ** _*Battle Is Too Strong Plays*(Fate/Zero Soundtrack)_**

Kazuto and Z were in their stances. They locked eyes and stared each other down. The pressure was intense. The mere power of these two was amazing. Both Z And Kazuto were not ordinary being. In a instant, a clash of weapons is heard between the two. They rushed each other. Both Kazuto and Z engaged in their battle, pressing against weapons. They broke apart and attacked each other relentlessly, both taking the same amount of damage. They jumped in the air and continued attacking. Nepgear was stunned by their attacks. Never had she seen such fast attacks happening. When compared to the speed Nepgear was seeing right now, The CPUs Speed is nothing. Vert was probably the fastest, but this speed was far greater than hers. Back to Z and Kazuto, They both broke apart from their clash of swords. Kazuto rushed Z with his sword Ready to kill. When he slashed sideways, Z jumped in the air and spin kicked his back. Kazuto was sent awake at night is the when he stomped his feet to the ground and slashed the incoming Z. Z jump above Kazuto and once again spin kicked his face, however, Kazuto ducked, grabs Z's Leg and spun her around for a few seconds and sent her flying at the nearby Hill. Kazuto rushed after her. Z got up with a grunt of frustration until he noticed Kazuto trying to rush her. She jump in the air, with Kazuto stopping, looking up and following. "Hah!" Kazuto yelled as he swung his blade and Z. Z Defended with her both her machetes, when Kazuto strikes the blades she had, she grunted while struggling too keep him at bay. Sparks were created by their collision. "Don't get... COCKY!" Z Yelled as her blades with enveloped in a dark aura. Z slashed Kazuto's Blade away with her machetes. Kazuto watched from a little higher in the air as he gained distance. Z floated there, starting to be enveloped in a dark aura. "Hmph... Not bad... But, This is the End!" Her Machetes fused and form a Black bow, that looked like a ebony Bow from Skyrim. Kazuto feels the danger of that bow, and raises his guard. When Z Summons a Black arrow they shape of a lance, it grows longer and thinner, and Z Starts to Aim at Kazuto.

"MÖRKER ARROW!" {English Translation: Darkness arrow.}

She yelled in a Darker and deeper Voice. She fired the arrow. As it was heading straight towards Kazuto, it was starting to get thicker and thicker with darkness aura. Kazuto Flew upwards and avoided the shot, or at least that is what he thought. He looked back and saw the Arrow Changed directions and was heading straight towards him! He tried changing directions several times, each time it followed him. "You cannot shake off that arrow! It will chased to the ends of the world to pierce you!" Z yelled from afar. Kazuto grew frustrated. He looked at his sword and It started glowing Blue. He flew backwards, now facing the direction of the arrow chasing him. He lifted his sword behind his back as he continued to fly towards the sky at horizontal length.

"What is he doing? Whatever he tries it going to be useless." Z thought as he observed Kazuto's actions. Kazuto's blade then started to develop a Blue Energy around, soon forming a very small cloud. "MOON FANG!" He slashed the blade at the arrow. The arrow was enveloped it a blue light, every trace of its dark energy disappearing in it. Z was speechless. She had destroyed one of her best attacks with a energy slash. Z eyes widened at this. She couldn't believe that her arrow had been destroyed. Z underestimated Kazuto. He Appeared in front of Z in an instant, which surprised Z. She gained more distance from Kazuto, frustrated greatly.

* ** _Battle is too strong Fades Out*_**

"What's wrong Z? Don't tell me that this is over just because I destroyed your attack?" He asked in a mocking tone. Z flinched her left eye. "Oh, I'm just getting started." Z responded in a irritated tone. "But..." Kazuto muttered. Z didn't hear what he said. "What was that?" She asked. Kazuto looked to her with a serious Look. "I'm going too have too finish this now. I need to go talk to the miss down there." He responded with a smirk when finished.

"Oh? The CPU candidate down there?" She asked with a amused tone. This confused Kazuto slightly.

"Yeah, that right. I didn't expect her too be a CPU though." Kazuto responded. "What if like too ask, is why that other guy was trying to kill her." Kazuto continued. This amused Z further. "I see... I never really explained anything too you have I? Hahaha! Fine I'll enlighten you!" Z Laugh. "Wait!" Kazuto yelled. "What?" Z asked. "If this is long, can the author start another paragraph? I feel like there is a lot too tell me." Kazuto asked. "...What the F*ck? I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I'll start telling you." Z responded.

* ** _Senya plays* (Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack)_**

"About 8 Years ago, A Fight Between 8 CPUs and Our Lord Black. Lord Black Came to this land from Far away. His objective was too take control of this Gamindustri. Which reasons I'm unaware of myself. When the CPUs tried to stop Black and his army; Ragnorak, Theg were effortlessly Defeated. Only that girl down there escaped." She said. This shocked Kazuto slightly. He started asking questions in his mind. Why did black Come here? What is his objective? Why did only Nepgear escape? These endless questions filled in Kazuto's head. Z Continued. "When the CPUs Lost, the nations panicked. They feared that the world will end at the hands of Ragnorak. So some went into hiding. Most went into slavery or are under the 4 Dark Nations Communistic Rule. There are some who still believe the Goddesses will descend To save them one day, but 7 of them are in our custody. Except that one down there. Of course, she was purposely allowed to escape. By lord black." Kazuto Stayed quiet. He was hearing the current world. And it felt sickening. At least there were some that still believe. "Do you understand now? The reason that We are here today, is that Lord Black Has Desired that Girl in custody. Or if necessary, kill her." Kazuto Flinched at the last part. His anger slowly grew inside him. But he didn't show it. Instead he listened to Z More. "There is also some good news and bad news for you. Think of this as a reward for entertaining me today. The Good News, Your Little CPU Friends are still alive." Kazuto widened his eyes. They were alive. "If the girl down there isn't aware of this, she'll be filled with joy and relief." Z Continued on. "But, The Bad News for you, is that you will never Rescue them. They are being guarded by 4 Certain Deities That are known as 'The 4 WarGods of Ragnorak.' Personally I think we need better names for them, but it's not my place. But, they're also lazy, so they'll just have a Dark CPU try and kill you." Kazuto Flinched at the Dark CPU part. He didn't know what it was, but it sounded powerful. "Well, that's all the Info I'm giving you today. Next time, you may know more." She mocked. Kazuto readied his blade for combat. "If that's all true, then all I need too do is kick their asses and restore peace, Right?" Kazuto smirked. This Shocked Z too an extent she never had before. She slowly started to laugh. "Ha... Hahaha...HAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAA! Do you really think you can beat them?! You fool! Defeating them is near impossible!" Z Yelled. Kazuto just grinned. "I'll never know if I don't try, will I? As I told you, I'll just Kick there asses, Save the CPUs, and Then Kick Blacks Ass!" He Pointed his blade at Z. Z stood there, Shocked at what he said. It was nonsense too her. Defeating the WarGods and Black are Impossible. The odds in his favor are 0, no... Not even! Even lower! And this kid has the nerve to sprout such things? "...You truly are a fool." Z Muttered. "That's it! I'm done. Let's end this Z!" Kazuto Yelled

* ** _Senya Fades out*_**

 ** _*Sword of promised Victory (Fate Zero version) Plays* (Fate/Zero)_**

"Then as you wish..." Z said as she raised her Bow, which turned back too machetes. Kazuto got in a battle stance and the two stared each other down. Z was the first to act. She rushed Kazuto with her machetes. Kazuto managed to block them with his sword, a second later he slashed them away from him and rushed Z. "Crap! I can't defend...!" Z thought as she was open. Kazuto lifted his sword back and strikes Z. "Moon Fang!" He slashed Across her with a blinding slash of light. The entire area is soon enveloped with light. Moments later, Kazuto, Z and Nepgear were back too the same place they were before, the hall where the share Crystal was. When Kazuto and Nepgear saw Z, she was severely damaged. She had a cut covered with blood going down her right shoulder And she was Breathing heavily. Also, the face mask she had was gone, which showed her face. Her Black eyes went back to a dark Yellow and she slowly got a angered look. "Damn it... I'll withdraw for now... But know that I will kill you the next time...!" She started to disappear into the shadows and she vanished completely. Kazuto transformed Back.

 ** _*Sword Of Promised Victory ends*_**

 ** _*Kyoudai plays(Special Violin) (Fullmetal Alchemist Ost)_**

Kazuto turned around and saw Nepgear still on the ground. He approached her and offered her a hand, which, she hesitated at first, accepted. "You OK? I can find something to help cover it up?" He asks. "I-I fine... Um..." She hesitated. Kazuto gave a confused expression while she slightly blushed. "Um... I... Who... Are you...?" Nepgear asked. Kazuto Tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? I already gave you my name didn't I? I'm Kazuto Cifer. The First TSU." He responded. Nepgear was very confused, but that isn't what she was supposed to think about. "I... Have so many... I don't really know where to start..." She asked extremely confused. This irritated Kazuto a little, because he just told her what he was. He even have his name too. "Well whatever, I'm sure I can explain things a bit more clearly later. First, let's have that wound looked at." Kazuto said. Then, A stepping noise was heard in the outside hallway. Kazuto heard it first and turned around. "What's wrong?" Nepgear asked. The tapping gotten closer and closer. Kazuto thought it was another enemy, but at the same time it wasn't. He was ready to summon his katana just in case. Was A shadow was in view, Nepgear knew right away who it was. "IF?! Is that you?!" She yelled. The person who came into view was a girl. She was a fair-skinned girl with a short physique. Her hair has a pale brown hue and has a length that reaches down near her waist. She has sharp, green eyes. On her head is an accessory called a "Leafy Bow", which consists of two green leaves on the left side of her head. She wears a loose, large, blue coat with silver buttons and trimming that is worn open and looks like it's many sizes too large for her to wear. Being too loose for her, the sleeves reaches through her hands. From the shoulder to the elbow level of the sleeves is an orange lightning bolt with white trimming. On each side of the bottom of the sleeves are buttoned-on black cuffs with silver trimming. She noticed Both Nepgear and Kazuto. "Nepgear! And... A... Guy...? Nepgear, how long were you awake? Because I don't believe you meet a guy in such a short period of time!" She said as she walked over.

"Believe it or not, that kinda how it went down. We, I saved her from nearly dying from Blackie over there." Kazuto said as he pointed to The Guy from earlier. "

"What Blac- OH MY GODDESS! Where did he show up from!?" She yelled Confused. "Wait, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY?!" She yelled with fury.

"Oops, well, My Name is Kazuto Cifer, and I'm a TSU. That guy is... Blackie... Person... Ya know, we never got a name, so that's what I'm calling him." He responded Casually. IF Just seemed More and More confused. Kazuto tilted his head. "What's wrong? Did I say something weird?" He asked casually.

"I... You... Why...? I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!" She yelled. This shocked Kazuto and Nepgear. "I've never seen IF like this before..." Nepgear said. Kazuto just Kept a calm look, seeming almost innocent. "Why is she so mad?" He thought. Then, Two new girls walked into the room. One a Regular Girl and a Book Fairy. The regular had long light congo-pink hair with matching congo-pink eyes. She wears a tan-white wool sweater top with and matching arm warmers and boots, but with fuzzy balls at the top. She also wore a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee-socks with light pink heart cut frills, and a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a noticeable C logo. The Book Fairy had her hair in two blonde pigtails at medium length along with the purple and orange headdress, it accompanied by a hat with the letter N in the center. Her dress is open shoulder and has a teal tie. Her leg-wear consists of thigh high socks and white shoes with green circles with a black lining on the center. They both approached IF and Noticed Both Kazuto And Nepgear.

"Nepgear, who is that boy?" The book fairy asked.

"Ge-Ge! Your arm! What happened?!" The Normal girl asked as she ran to Nepgear.

"I-I was just cut... It's nothing to worry about..." Nepgear laughed awkwardly.

"Nepgear, Who is that beside you?" The book fairy asked again. Kazuto faced the Fairy.

"Hey, My name is Kazuto Cifer, I'm an TSU. Nice to meet cha!" He introduced. She didn't know how to respond. She had never heard of a TSU before. "I-I see... I am Histoire. It is a pleasure to meet you..." She said. Kazuto Turned around and looked Nepgear. The other girl was searching her body for more injuries, which made Nepgear slightly blush. Kazuto turned and faced Histoire. "Umm, Histy, I need to talk to you about plot advancing stuff" he said.

"H-Histy...? If... It is important... I also need to know where you came from. Please tell me everything." She said in a serious tone. "Sure. I'll tell you everything that just happened." He responded casually. IF walked over to him and held her hand out. "Haven't introduced myself have I? My name is IF. Nice to meet you." IF Introduced herself. Kazuto shaked her hand and turned towards Nepgear and the other Girl checking her Cuts. "That Girl Checking Gear is Compa, a Nurse." IF Said. Compa Noticed Kazuto and saw he was wounded more than Nepgear.

"Goodness! You're even more wounded then Ge-Ge!" Compa yelled as she ran In front of Kazuto. Compa then looked around Kazuto for more hidden wounds. "Now that I look at you... You seem Similar to Nep..." IF said, which Confused Kazuto. "Nep? Who's That?" He asked. Nepgear Noticed the name and looked sad all of a sudden. "Neptune... My sister that lost to Black..." Nepgear nearly whispers. But, Kazuto was able to hear it clearly. "She lost to Black? Is she one of the CPUs?" He asked. Nepgear was startled about how he knew that. "Y-Yes. She is... How do you know that...?" Nepgear was confused. "Oh! I forgot I have REALLY Important stuff to talk about!" Kazuto smacked his fist like he remembered something important. The others looked confused as he said that, Histoire especially.

"M-Might I ask what you Mean...?" She asked In confusion. Kazuto turned to her and pointed his finger at her. "Plot Advancing Info that is bound to help us! I learned it from an opponent earlier!" He yelled stupidly serious. "(Are we sure Nep Didn't just turn into a guy?)" IF thought. Compa was confused and Nepgear didn't know what to say. Histoire just looked at him with blank eyes, slowly getting that feeling from Neptune would say something INCREDIBLY stupid. But at the same time, it puts her a ease for some reason. "V-Very Well... This way then." Histoire lead the group out of the share Crystal room... You know what? Let's just time skip it. I'm lazy.

"Nice one Author!" Kazuto yelled with a thumbs up, which made the others startled by his sudden shout, slowly starting to think he was delusional...

*Timeskip*

The Group had entered a room that looked similar to a nice living room. It had couches sitting across from each other and a desk that was at the other end of the room. Histoire, Nepgear, Compa, IF, And Kazuto entered and sat down. IF and Compa on the Right hand side and Nepgear and Kazuto on the Left. "Alright, now then, Kazuto? Please explain by what you meant." Histoire asked in a serious tone. Both IF and Compa looked serious as well. Nepgear looked nervous for some reason. Kazuto put his hand to his chin and thought.

* ** _Kyoudai ends*_**

 ** _*Senya plays* (Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack)_**

"Where should I begin...?" He asked himself. Silence filled the room and Kazuto got a serious tone on his face. "I should start... With that The CPUs that Lost to Black... Are Alive..." He said. Nepgear widened her eyes in disbelief. The others with also shocked by this. They thought that they had been killed. They thought Black would've killed them before. But, he didn't for some reason. Kazuto Continued. "They are alive. I don't know where, but their alive if what Z Said was true." Nepgear slowly started to tear up. It wasn't sadness, despair, or any other feeling like that. It was relief. Happiness, Joy, and Relief filled her. But she couldn't say anything. She could only cry I. Relief, Knowing her Sister she loved with her life was alive. Kazuto patted her head and continued. "Z also told me about Blacks' Reason for coming here and about our opponents. Blacks' Intentions are, first off, unknown. Z said that no one knew the true reason Black invaded Gamindustri 8 Years ago." He said.

"Now that you mention it... Black Just Appeared out of thin air with an army at his Back..." Histoire wondered. "Getting Back on topic, our opponents are really Known. But, They're calling themselves 'The 4 WarGods Of Ragnorak.' And they have something called a Dark CPU as Well." He said. Then, silence. They stopped breathing. They widened their eyes at the last part. They started to feel fear. "W...W-What did you say...?" Histoire asked nervously. Kazuto closed his eyes and spoke. "I don't really know what they are... But they sound powerful. We need to be cautious. As for the 4 WarGods, we'll have to engage in Battle in order to meet them. That sounds like the only option we got. Last but not least, who I am. As I Said earlier, My name is Kazuto Cifer. I'm what's know as A TSU. A Transcendent Spiritual Unit. I'm sorta like a Hero for sort." He said.

"W-Wait a moment!" Histoire yelled Nervously. Kazuto looked at Histoire in wonder and tilted his head. "What?" He asked.

"You just said... DARK CPU just Now..." IF said.

"No... No no no...!" Nepgear muttered. Kazuto patted her on the head to try and calm her down. "You know about them?" He asked confused.

"Dark CPUs are Giant CPU-like Titans that were a problem for us in the past. They should be all gone..." IF answered. Kazuto Flinched at that. "I see... So they're a problem, huh? ...anyway, let's not worry about that at the moment. As I said earlier, TSU, Heroes, and all that. When I Transform, it what's know as ASD. Ascended Spirit Divinity. I call myself Blue Hero in that form." He continued on. Histoire seemed awestruck by his answer. IF didn't believe him and Compa just seemed more and more Confused. Nepgear looked up at Kazuto and looked at him confused. "I've never heard of such a being as yourself before in my life before... Where exactly did you come from...?" She asked. "The Share Crystal in the other room. I was born from a massive Energy Resonance from the Crystal. I don't know what caused the reasonance, but here I am. The first thing I saw as I was being created was Nepgear about to be cut down by the guy from earlier." He answered. IF Looked suspicious even more. "I Don't Believe it. If you really are what you say you are... Then prove it. Transform into ASD. If you really are who you say you are, this shouldn't be a problem." She asked suspiciously. Kazuto had a blank face then stood up and walked towards the door. When he was at a safe distance from the 4 girls and turned around. He clenched his fists and he was enveloped by the Blue aura again, Shocking the 4. When the aura slowly broke apart, Kazuto stood there, transformed. IF Compa And Histoire Didn't know what to say. IF Jumped back from the shock with Compa. Histoire Was Aweshtruck and Nepgear looked at him with disbelief. To IF, he was telling the truth. To Nepgear, what she saw was true. "Believe me now? This is the Form known as ASD. Or, Blue Hero for short." He smirked. His personality was different from when they first seen him. He was a bit more serious and his voiced matured, sounding serious. He had a cocky fell to him too. IF and Compa got up and looked at Kazuto with shocked eyes. They couldn't believe what they saw. He isn't CPU, so he couldn't transform into a god, so the only solution is that he was telling the truth. "F-Fine... I believe you." She answered stubbornly. Compa seemed a little happy by him and Histoire still had one last question.

"Kazuto... How do you have so much share energy?" She asked seriously. Kazuto turned his sights to Histoire and shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I just feel so powerful. Most probably from The Power from the Crystal..." He answered honestly. Histoire stayed quiet for a moment and then spoke. "If all the info you've told us is true, then we are to save the CPUs and Defeat Black. I ask-" she didn't get to finish.

* ** _Senya Ends*_**

 ** _*Strong Determination plays* (Hyperdimension Neptunia V soundtrack)_**

"YES! I WILL TOTALLY HELP!✨✨" he excitedly yelled. This shocked the 4 for being so hyped. "W-Why are you so excited...?" Histoire asked Awkwardly. Kazuto had a big grin on his face and turned to Histoire.

"Because, I get to do something Fun! Adventure Time!" He raised his arms to the air in excitement. IF was getting irritated and Compa seemed happy. Nepgear wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Kazuto. He was excited for 'Adventure?' Why? Why was he excited? She didn't understand. But, He reminded her of Neptune, Her sister, for being so hyper and happy. She smiled. "Kazuto, Thank you for saving me earlier. I feel I couldn't do anything on my own against them the way I am now." Nepgear said as she put her had to her chest. She was happy for some reason. Happy because Kazuto bore resemblance to Her sister? Or because he'll help save Neptune? Both probably. But she was happy, that is undoubtedly true. Kazuto looked at Nepgear and grinned. "No problem. It no bother at all!" He said happily.

...maybe he's TOO excited...

"Wait now, aren't you forgetting about us?" IF asked with a smirk.

"I'll come too! I'll treat your wounds!" Compa said seriously.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Kazuto agreed. He was probably TOO hyped up about this, but Histoire didn't say anything. "I will remain here. What will you do on this journey...?" She asked.

"Well, I'm going to let people know a New Main Characters' in town and Save the world." He responded.

"That's a Nep response..." IF said

"A Nep-Nep Response..." Compa said.

"Definitely a Neptune response." Histoire said

"Hey! That sounded like an insult!" Kazuto yelled offended. Nepgear just giggled. "Well anyway, how about we get going? Let's see what Gamindustri is like right now." Kazuto said as he took lead.

"Sure, Let's go." IF answered.

"Yay! I can't wait to see Nep-Nep Again!" Compa answered joyfully.

"Let's go then!" Nepgear answered last.

"Histy! Where is the exit!?" Kazuto asked.

"This platform... Though we can't send you right into the basilica my and possibly give away this location, we'll have to send you into another location via Teleportation." Histoire explained.

"That's fine. Everyone ready?" Kazuto asked. Everyone except Histoire had moved onto the platform. "Alright... LETS GO!" Kazuto yelled. Soon, the platform emitted a light from underneath the 4. They started to disappear into the light, Histoire leaving sight as she waved them off. "(Neptune... I promise I'll save you...!)" Nepgear last Thoughts to herself, before they see...

-To Be Continued...

-Next Time: Dark Gamindustri

Feedback is appreciated. Any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to ask me. Til Next Time!


	4. Chapter 3: Dark Gamindustri

**_AN:_**

 ** _S'up guys, it me, Black Vasto Lorde. So I got questions about if Kazuto will have a harem or not. I'm still deciding that, but it'll probably end up Harem. So... Also I will probably have more than one romance. Like More OC Romance. One more thing, this takes place after TRUE ending of Vii. Just a F.Y.I. Also, Apologies For Grammer, I have trouble with that sometimes and I don't notice it before. And I'm using Pages on My Phone. So It's difficult To Type. Anywho, On with The show! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _The Following is a Nonprofit FanFiction_**

 ** _Hyperdimension Neptunia Is owned by Compile Heart and Idea Factory_**

 ** _I own Nothing Besides the OC's and Story_**

 ** _All Ost used is also owned by their respectful owners_**

 ** _Please Support the official Release_**

 ** _Arc 1, Chapter 3:_**

 ** _Dark Gamindustri_**

The First thing The Group saw from the blinding light. Was a barley lit room. It looked like a sewer because it had a large pipe in front of the group. The ground was concrete and pipes. Turning around, there was a wall. Kazuto stepped forward and looked around.

"Ok, I didn't expect to randomly get sent into a cave. But that's okay, let's go!" Kazuto continues forward as the others follow him, thinking about where he wanted to be sent.

"So, Do you even know where we are?" IF asks Kazuto. Kazuto stops and turns around.

"No Clue!" Kazuto yells with a thumbs up.

...

...

...

"But I'm sure we'll be fine. If I'm correct, This is a Dungeon. Which means there's an Exit somewhere." Kazuto explains.

"Well, I'm sure this is a dungeon, but looking for an exit in an unexplored place we haven't even been too or heard of is..." If said with uncertainty.

"I'm sure we can fine the exit. It has to be here somewhere." Nepgear says trying to lighten the mood.

"Ge-Ge is right! Let's find the Exit and And save Nep-Nep!" Compa Also tries to lighten the mood.

"Alright, Let's go." Kazuto turns back around and the others follow him.

* ** _Timeskip*_**

"Alright, found it!" Kazuto yelled as he pointed towards the Exit up ahead.

"See? Everything worked out alright! I mean, we have work to do outside, but it's a start!" Kazuto yelled again as he started to run to the exit.

"Hey! Wait up!" IF yelled as she ran after him. Compa and Nepgear followed IF trying to get Kazuto to slow down. Just then, A Sudden spark ran through Kazuto's head. He immediately stopped and turned around in a hurry.

"LOOK OUT!" Kazuto yelled as he grabbed IF and threw her out of the way. Then, the wall started to burst forward, revealing a Large ancient Dragon.

"Goodness! An Ancient Dragon?!" Nepgear yelled. Compa rushed over to IF on the ground and check if she was alright.

"Iffy! Are you OK?!" Compa yelled worried.

"I'm fine... Just surprised is all..." IF Responded as she got up. Kazuto stood in front of the dragon with his sword drawn. "Listen up guys! I'll keep this thing busy, get to the exit! This place'll come atop of our heads and minute!" Kazuto yelled.

"I-I'll Help you...!" Nepgear yelled as she summoned a beam saber.

 ** _*The Comrade's Song/ Gabriel plays* (Drakengard 3 soundtrack)_**

"...Alright... IF! Compa! Get outta here! We'll catch up!" Kazuto shouts behind them.

"O-Okay! C'mon Iffy, let's go...!" Compa says as she helps IF.

"Fine... Hurry it up!" IF shouts at Kazuto. They Pass Both Kazuto and Nepgear as they face the Dragon.

"I'll be Offense, You Be Defense. When it's about dead, Go. I'll be fine." Kazuto said. Nepgear looked at him for a second in shock before nodding and turning her sights back to the dragon.

The Dragon roared. The roar echoed through the Cave and it started to collapse more. Kazuto rushed it and landed a 4 hut combo on it. Kazuto Jumped around its neck and prepared to slash it. The Dragon turned around and saw Kazuto. Kazuto Slashed at its eye and it roared it pain as a result. Then, Nepgear came and Landed a 6 hit combo. The Dragon Then Roared in Pain as it began Crashing it's head into the walls.

"Run! It plans to take us with it!" Kazuto Yelled as he rushed In Front of Nepgear, Picked her up over his shoulder, ad rushed towards the exit. He didn't see IF or Compa, Good, Must've Made it out. With One Final Force of Power into his legs, Kazuto jumped with all his might to get out. Both of them made it out, but barely. The Cave Collapsed As soon as they were safe.

 ** _*Comrades Song/Gabriel Ends*_**

Kazuto set Nepgear down when they were safe.

"Hey! IF! Compa! Where You Guys At?!" Kazuto Yelled.

"Over here!" IF yelled. Kazuto looked behind him and saw IF and Compa Perfectly Fine, except that try fact that they were breathing heavy. Must've Ran For it.

"Alright, So, was THAT The kind of adventure you wanted?" IF asked.

"Nah, it Wasn't supposed to be in that cave. I was expecting a forest or something. Or a field, or maybe some plains?" Kazuto responded. IF put her hand to her face in frustration and sighed loudly.

"Well, Anyway, We should probably Find out where we are." Nepgear said.

"...uh, Guys? Can a World Get Cancer?" Kazuto asked as he looked at the sky.

"That's a Strange Question... Why do you-What...?!" IF said as she Looked at the sky and is almost Speechless. Compa and Nepgear also looked at the sky and couldn't believe there eyes. What they were seeing was the sky, But extremely Different.

The sky was purple and Cracks were in the sky.

"This... Looks exactly like Zero Dimension!" Nepgear yelled. Kazuto Looked around himself, Looking at Nepgear then IF then Compa. Then around again, and Again.

...

...

...

"What's Zero Dimension?" Kazuto Asked.

"Huh? Oh, That's right. You Don't Know what Zero Dimension is... I'll explain it to you." Nepgear said. But before she could, IF Got In their way.

"This ain't the time or Place. I know we're still in Hyperdimesion. I can feel it. Let's try searching for someone." IF said.

"Alright. Nepgear, Explain on the way." Kazuto said as he started walking.

"O-Ok!" Nepgear said as she walked next to Kazuto. Compa and IF Followed.

 ** _*Timeskip*_**

 ** _*Kazuto POV*_**

"...So You've Been To The Zero Dimension Before when you fought the Dark CPU and Fought This person Called Kurome?" I asked.

"Yes. That's what happened." Nepgear said. I heard the whole story about Nepgear and Her Friends going to Zero dimension and Heart Dimension. I can't really believe that Dark CPUs are really that much of a problem. If This Person Called Uzume needed to use something called a Sharing Field, Then I dunno if we can Handle it ourselves. I haven't really compared power wise since I haven't Even Seen them, Let alone know how much strength They Have. It's a Problem.

"Anyway, We should've found Someone by now." I said, entirely unconvinced. IF just Nodded.

"No way. There still has to be people." IF said.

"It's not that I Don't believe you. Z told Me About Most of Gamindutri people are slaves the communistic Nations. So I think most of them are in hiding. Or if we wanna go straight into Enemie territory, Go to one of the Nations." I said. We can't go into the Nations. We'll just be turned into slaves, and Nepgear will be Held Captive. As for me, I'll probably just be killed. So it's best to stay clear until we have a plan. So it's best to avoid it, and try and Find The People that went into Hiding. Or preferably, Uzume. Since she can create a "Sharjng Field", She can Help us take out a 'Dark CPU.' So that's the plan I have.

"Here's my Idea. We find Uzume and Team up with her. So if we happen to end up in front of a Dark CPU, we'll be alright." I said. They seemed a Bit hesitant at first, but they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright. We'll go with you're plan. But where are we supposed to find Uzume?" IF asked.

"An Educated Guess? She's with the other CPUs, People that went into Hiding, or just Fighting something right now." I said. Those are the only Things I can think of where she may be. I have to rely on Nepgear or the other two because I have No Idea What Uzume looks Like.

"Hey, I Think I hear something...?" Nepgear said before walking ahead.

"Hey! Gear wait!" IF said Following her.

Me and Compa Started to follow foot as well. When we arrived at the site, We saw Multiple Huts around, looking fairly small.

But the weird Part was that there was Monsters around. Baby Bugs and Dogoo Mostly.

When One noticed us, More and More Noticed and got scared, and Hid.

We stood there for roughly a few seconds. In silence.

"...Well that was something... Anyway... Is this a village?" I asked. When I looked around my surroundings, The Baby Bugs and Dogoo were staring at me with Scared eyes through the windows of their huts. I started walking Around, when they saw me, They just ducked back for cover.

"Hello! Anyone here?! We need a bit of help!" I yelled. I'm not That Scary am I?

"Stop! Leave this place immediately!" A Very Mature Voice said. Whoa, they sounded pretty cool. It's a Handsome, Serious, and Awesome voice. Something you can read to kids an they'd be happy you'd have that kind of voice. But, when I look over to see who it is, the image of someone who was A Handsome Man disappeared.

"What Busniess do you have here?! Identify yourself!" He said. What I was greeted by, instead if a Very Handsome Man, because of his Voice...

Was A Fish. A Blue Fish with a Man's Face.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I ask You again! Who are you?!" He yelled.

I keep quiet. No, In fact I'm speechless. I don't know how to react in this situation.

This is just too Funny.

"P-Pfftt... U-Uhh... I'm sorry...! I'm just... Pfft... Ha, HAHAHAHAHAHAA!" I start to laugh. This is just too funny. The closest Thing I find to a Man is Him! This is the greatest day of my life!

"W-Why are you laughing?!" He yelled. I can't stop laughing. This is too much!

"Kazuto! What the hell are you doing?!" IF yelled at me. I start to stop laughing ask turn to See IF and The Other 2 coming.

"What...? Gearsy?!" The Fish yelled. Nepgear turned and saw the fish. She was shocked at him.

"Umio?!" She yelled.

"It IS you Gearsy! I thought you were...!" The fish called Umio yelled. Nepgear walked up to Umio.

"I'm so Glad to see you! I thought we'd Never find anyone, Let alone you!" Nepgear yelled. Umio nodded.

"I am Glad to see you safe. You must be exhausted, But, Who is this Boy you have with you? He bears a Resemblance to Nepsy..." Umio said. That's a strange Nickname. And do I really resemble her that much? I thought these clothes were normal.

"Names' Kazuto Cifer! Nice to Meet ya!" I yelled. Umio stayed silent before speaking again.

"I see. I am Umio, It's a Pleasure to meet you." Umio said.

"Umio, Where is Uzume? We need to speak with her." IF said.

"Uzume? Why?" Umio wondered.

"I need her help to save the world. I need that sharing field thingy!" I said. Umio stayed silent and looked down. That is not a Good Sign. Never is, Never will.

"Uzume... Hasn't been here for awhile..." Umio said. Crap.

"What? Where is she?!" Nepgear sounded worried.

"She went to stop a Facility from getting close, But... She hasn't been back for 5 days..." Umio said.

"I want to go help her, But Im not a fighter and I can't abandon the Baby Bugs!" Umio said. Tire, These guys would be defenseless if Umio Left. Better if we take care of it.

"We can go save her. We need her help, and we can't do it without her. Where is she?" I asked. Umio stayed Quiet for a Moment Before answering.

"5 Miles North from here. A Big Black Building that's Acts a A Facility. It's nearly impossible to miss." Umio said.

"Thanks, We'll be back, and We need to talk about a lot!" I said before running off.

"Hey! Wait a Minute Kazuto! Damn It...!" IF cursed ad I ran.

"We'll be going. Take care!" Nepgear said before coming to join me. IF and Compa ran after me as well.

 ** _*Third POV*_**

Umio stayed in the same spot, staring at The spot Kazuto ran.

"Be careful... The One who defeated Uzume... Is...!" Umio thought.

 ** _*Meanwhile...*_**

Ahh, I See... You got you're ass handed to you?" A Shadowy figure said as he was on monitor. Z was standing In Front of it, wearing Bandages around her Upper Body.

"Unfortunately, Yes. The One I fought has strength, And Potential." Z Said.

"Hmmm... Interesting. Describe him." He said.

"Dark Blue Hair, A Black and Blue Planeptune Jacket, Black Pants, and a Black Sword with Blue Flames tuning down the Blade. He Calls Himself Kazuto Cifer or Blue Hero. He referred to himself as a TSU." Z Explained.

"TSU? Never Heard of it. I Only Know CPUs." He Responded.

"He Is New. He defeated me once, but it won't happen again." Z Said. He cracked a Evil Smirk.

"Alright Then, I'll head over eventually, See how good he is since I'm bored like hell right now. So until Then, He's You're Responsible. Z, My Angel Of Darkness." He said.

"Yessir!" Z yelled as the Transmission was cut.

"I will not lose to you again... Kazuto Cifer...!" Z Growled as she Laid on a Bed and rested.

 **-To Be Continued.**

 **-Next Chapter: Uzume Tennouboshi**

 **I wanted to make this chapter longer! But I haven't updated this in awhile so I thought I'd give you what I got! So Next Chapter I'll Try and Get It Done! I just need to find someone to proof read for Grammer and Spell corrections...**

 **Ah! Talking to myself! Anyway, Hoped you like this!**

 **Any Questions, Comments Or Concerns? Feel Free to ask! Feedback is Appreciated!**

 **Til Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Uzume Tennouboshi

**_The Following is a Nonprofit Fan Fiction_**

 ** _Hyperdimension Neptunia is Owned By Compile Heart and Idea Factory._**

 ** _I own Nothing besides OC and Story._**

 ** _All OST is also owned by their respectful owners_**

 ** _Please Support the official Release._**

 ** _(Find Any Grammer or Spelling Mistakes, I apologize.)_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Uzume Tennouboshi_**

 ** _*Kazuto POV*_**

We Were Walking down the path towards the Facility that Umio told us where Uzume was being kept Captive. When we did reach the Place, It was just as Umio Described, a Giant Black Facility. There were guards on patrol, Armed with swords or spears. Some with Machine Guns. All of us ducked behind a Bush up on a Hill, Giving us a Clear view of the Facility.

"What do we do? There's too many Guards out there to take on..." IF muttered.

"I can take care of those guys, You three go in and save Uzume, I'll join you as soon as I Can." I said as I readied My Sword.

"Are You Sure...?" Compa asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll clear a Path and You guys can go in, I'll catch up. It won't take long." I said as I got to my knees. Then, Nepgear Grabbed my Leg.

"Promise me you'll be alright..." Nepgear said, I felt fear in her voice. The other two didn't notice, but I did.

"Yeah, I Promise. You Ready?" I said as I got up. They Nodded Yes and I Jumped Down. The Guards took notice of me and Aimed their Guns, And Spears at Me.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?!" One guard from a watchtower asked. I simply Glared at him and He shuttered. I get in a Fighting stance and my blade envelopes itself in blue energy.

"Moon Fang!" I yelled as I unleashed My Slash of Blue Energy at them. After The Blast Hits The Building and Creates a Large explosion, I Clear out most of them from the attack. The rest with Spear rushed me, and there were still a lot. I started taking them down One By One.

"Get Going! I broke down the door!" I yelled as the three started to rush inside.

"Kick their asses Kazuto!" IF yelled as she passed me.

"Do your Best Ci-Ci!" Compa Yelled as she also passed me. Ci-Ci? Where'd the hell she get that from? I guess that's fine...

"Good Luck Kazuto!" Nepgear said as she passed me. She'll be alright, I know she's a CPU candidate so it should be fine...

"Don't let them Pass!" A Guard yelled and Some Guards Tried to Attack them. But I moved in and Stop them, Slashing them my sword.

"I won't let you get in their way!" I yelled. I kick that guys' Ass and proceed to beat the others asses. Not letting a single one get inside. But Jeez! There's so many of these guys!

 ** _*Third POV*_**

If, Compa, and Nepgear were running down the Mechanical Halls That lead to the main Chambers. They I interrogated one of the guards and he said that Uzume was Being kept in the Main Chamber. They were rushing down there, taking out any Guards that get in their way.

"Do you Think Ci-Ci Will be alright?!" Compa asked worried.

"He'll be fine! He already proved he can take down them all, so he should be joining up with us now!" IF said as they continued running. Nepgear couldn't help but feel worried even though she knew he could handle it. Something about this place just felt off...

"Gear! What's wrong?! You're slowing down!" IF yelled. Nepgear snapped back to her attention forward.

"I-I'm Sorry! It's Just That..." Nepgear Said.

"He will be fine! Hell, I bet he just finished and Is rushing to join up with us!" IF said.

"Y...You're Right! We have to save Uzume!" Nepgear said as she continued down the halls with IF and Compa.

 ** _*Meanwhile*_**

Z was sleeping on a bed. Then, She was awoken by explosions. She got up and reached her Laptop on a desk.

"What the hell is going on?!" Z yelled.

"I-Intruders! We have intruders that are going to the Main Chamber!" The Guard yelled.

"Intruders...? It Must Be Kazuto Cifer... That Bastard... I will make him pay this time!" Z Growled as she got her Bow out. She the realized her Badages she had on and Simply removed them. When she saw her Upper Body, The Cut that was inflicted by Kazuto was Completely healed, leaving only a Scar.

"Hmph... This is a Reminder..." Z growled as she Got dressed quickly. She put on her Coat and Rushed out of her room and Down to the Main Chamber at max speed. Her Hatred for Kazuto Burning as she rushed to the Main Chamber.

 ** _*Timeskip*_**

When Nepgear and The Other two reached the Doors to the Main Chamber, They Took out their weapons and Busted down the door. The Metal doors went flying into the room and crashed. When Nepgear, Compa, and IF entered the room, what they saw shocked them.

"Uzume!" Nepgear yelled in shock.

Uzume was Up in the air, arms bound by chains while she was unconscious. She had wounds on her body and blood going down part of her face.

"How horrible..." Compa whispered as she put her hands to her mouth in shock.

"We need to get her down!" IF said as she began to rush up to Uzume to cut her down, Until...

"I won't let you, Human!" A Voice yelled as a Shot was fired at IF. IF backed away back to Compa and Nepgear.

"Who's There?!" IF shouted. Then, A Figure walked out of the shadows on the Left side of the room. It was a girl with black Hair and a Cloth covering her face. She had a trench coat and held a bow.

"Y-You're...!" Nepgear yelled with fear. Yes, The One who shot Nearly Killed IF just now, Was Z.

"Nice to see you, CPU Candidate. It's been awhile. Now tell me, Where is Kazuto Cifer?" Z Asked. Nepgear got on her guard.

"I won't tell you!" Nepgear yelled. Compa spawned a Giant Syringe and IF got in a stance with her weapons.

"It appears... I'll have to force you..." Z Said as her Bow turned into Black Machetes. The Three felt a Chill go down there spines. Z was emitting a much more deadly Bloodlust. They could feel it from where they were standing. Z was Not going to hold back.

 ** _*Fatal Fury Plays* (Two Steps From Hell)_**

All Three of them got in their fighting stances, Knowing that even One Error would most probably be the end. Z's Bow turns into machetes. Z glares at them, Then, She Disappears from her spot. She clashed Blades with IF, Shocking IF by the sudden Collision. Sparks Fly off their Blades and Z Sends IF Flying towards the Top of The enter door.

"Iffy!" Compa yells as she rushed Z with her syringe. She Attempts to stab her with it, but Z Catches the tip with her Bare Hand. This shocks Compa, Z glances at her and a Major chill goes down Compa's Spine. Z kicks Compa in the Gut and Sends her Flying to the left side of the room and She crashes.

"IF! Compa! No!" Nepgear yelled. Z glances at Nepgear. Nepgear wastes no time and attacks her. They clash Blades and sparks fly off it.

"What's wrong, CPU Candidate? Transform. I'll show you that the Age of CPUs is TRULY OVER!" Z yelled as she pushed Nepgear Back. Nepgear Jumped over Z to gain more distance and rushed her once again. They clash blades multiple times as they move towards Uzume. Z Kicks Nepgear's arm that held her Weapon in the air and Slashes at her, Sending her crashes in the wall, Underneath Uzume. Nepgear Struggled to get up, Trying to fight. If she fell now, Who'll fight for Gamindustri? For Neptune? She struggled to get back up, Z was closing in on her.

When Z practically stood in front of her, She Kneeled down and Lifted Nepgear's Head by her hair.

"Still alive? Good, If you live, That will encourage Kazuto Cifer to get here faster." Z Said as She Put a Machete to Nepgear's throat.

"...!" Nepgear Turned scared. Was she about to die? Without even getting to try save Neptune or Uzume or anyone?

"I can feel the fear you're emitting... And you thought you could save This world? You aren't even in the same league as me, How do you plan to beat a WarGod? Or Lord Black for That Matter?" Z asked. If Nepgear was filled with fear that she could barely stand, then it's impossible to save anyone, that is Simply Logic.

"I-I...!" Nepgear tried to form words, But the thought of death overwhelmed her.

"You are a waste of my time! Die!" Z said as she raised her blade from Nepgear throat and prepared to slash it.

 _ ***Fatal Fury Ends***_

"I WONT LET YOU!" A Enraged Yelled. Before Z could Look back, a Kick landed clean on her face and sent her crashing to the other side of the room. Nepgear stared In shock and relief of the person that stood there I front of her. Hell, Even tears were staring to form.

"K-Kazuto...!" Nepgear yelled holding Back tears. Kazuto stood there, with enraged eyes glaring Directly at Z. He Clenched his sword so hard he started to shake from anger. Z arose from the pile of Mechanical rubble that fell in her, Coughing at glaring at Kazuto.

"So... You've Come at Last..." Z Growled at Kazuto as she was reminded of her lose. Her scar let out a sudden pain and Z clenched her Chest with her Hand, painfully aware of it.

"Z... What were you trying to do just now?" Kazuto Growled with rage, trying to surpress his urge to defeat Z before she talked.

"Testing her. That girl is NO CPU. She is a Pathetic Child trying to act Brave." Z Said as she pointed at Nepgear. Kazuto Twitched his eye at the comment.

"..." Kazuto remained Quiet.

"You Fool, You are the Real deal. You are the one that has given me challenge since 8 years ago! And Now, I have someone to finally devote my life to kill!" Z yelled.

"You're the Idiot." Kazuto said. Z Twitched her eye.

"What?!" Z Growled. Kazuto Locked Eyes with Z.

"I'm not the ONLY person you, The WarGods, Black, and his entire goddamn Army has to be afraid of! I don't fight Alone now!" Kazuto Yelled. Z Laughed.

"Who else is there to Stand against Ragnorak and Its power? The CPUs that Lost?" Z Mocked.

"That's Right. As Long as I'm here, They won't EVER LOSE TO YOU AGAIN!" Kazuto Yelled. Nepgear was Speechless. What he was saying wasn't for him, but for Her and Her sister, and her friends.

"Nerve and stupidity. You really think a CPU candidate can help you? Ive already Defeated her easily! She can't even compare to me!" Z yelled in anger. Kazuto glanced back at Nepgear. Nepgear jumped a little from the sudden glance, but she was staring straight at him, and so was he.

"Come on Nepgear, get up. You want to save you're Sisters right? You want it save you're friends, And Gamindustri Right?" Kazuto asked as he grabbed Nepgear hand and lifted her from the ground.

"I... I want to... Be I...!" Nepgear said.

"You're giving up?" Kazuto asked. Nepgear looked at Kazuto with Confused Eyes.

"Uzume is Right There. So you're just gonna give up? That's it? Game Over?" Kazuto asked.

"B-But I..." Nepgear staggered. She couldn't even say what she wanted she was so afraid.

"Why are you giving up? I'm Here with you aren't I? I already told you I was going to help you save Gamindustri, so help me do it. Help me take her down." Kazuto said. Nepgear was in Lost thought of shock, Confusion, And Other emotions.

What was she supposed to do? She was scared. That was fact. She was terrified of what she as facing. But, when Kazuto is around her, she feels better. Like she can do anything. Like she can achieve anything, Beat anything, Save Anything. What was Nepgear supposed to do? Was she going to cower and run away from all this? Or was she going to stand and fight? Fight against the darkness that threatens her Alan fans people? Because she already knew Kazuto wasn't Going to stand for it. She saw it in her eyes, the eyes that said 'I am not going to give up, so you don't ether.' Was Nepgear Going to Cower and Run? Was she going to stand? But she doesn't have the strength, nor the to do so.

"I... I'll fight!" Nepgear said as she gripped her blade. Kazuto smirked.

"That's the way. Nothing is holding you back right? Nothing is gonna stop you from seeing Neptune, Right? No Restraints Right?!" Kazuto Asked. Nepgear nodded.

"I... Will defeat you! I will save My Sister! My Friends! And My World!" Nepgear yelled as she was enveloped in a purple light.

"What?!" Z yelled in shock.

 ** _*ALL Our Might Tonight plays*(Fairy Fencer F soundtrack)_**

When The light died Down, Z was Shocked when she saw Nepgear, Transformed and a Purple aura surrounding her. Gripping her GunBlade, She Faced Z.

"I'm not holding Back! I will save Uzume!" Nepgear yelled with determination.

"Now you have Two Threats. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to IF and Compa!" Kazuto Yelled as he Transformed into Blue Hero and Gripped his Neptune sword.

"I won't forgive you. I will defeat you and get out of here!" Kazuto yelled as he pointed his weapon at Z. Z turned frustrated in an Instant, No, Pissed be a better word.

"I will Destroy you, Fools!" Z Yelled as She Rushed Kazuto With Her Machetes Reday. Kazuto Blocked the attack. Kazuto slashed Z away and Him and Nepgear rushed Z. Z Faced The Incoming enemies and Jumped in the air. The two followed, And Nepgear blasted At Z with her GunBlade, firing pink energy Blasts. Z Slashed at the Blasts and they exploded. The dust blows away at Z's Dark Aura surrounding her.

 ** _"12 Unholy Swords!"_**

Z yelled as she summoned 12 Black great swords, they fired Directly at The two. Kazuto destroyed 9 and Nepgear Detroyed 3 with her GunBlade. Z Infuriated, She Rushes Kazuto with Her Machetes. They Clash Weapons Several Times as They Moved from the air to the ground. Kazuto Feeling the Hatred from Z's weapons, he Slashes her back and gains distance. Z Summons her black bow and Aims at Kazuto.

 ** _"UnHoly Eclipse!"_** Z Yelled as Her Arrow Started to be surrounded by a Black and White aura. She Fired at Kazuto, Intent of killing him.

 ** _"Moon Fang!"_** Kazuto Yelled to counter the blast. The Attacks collided and they created a large explosion, light engulfed the room. When it died down, Kazuto was standing Unharmed as well as Z. Z rushed Kazuto with her blades ready. They Clash several times, force from their clashes destroying machines around them.

"Kazuto!" Nepgear yelled as she started to fly towards them. She fired Pink Blasts at Z, who easily destroyed them, but managed to create a opening for Kazuto. Kazuto landed a Clean hit on Z and she was sent across the room. She crashed into a Machine and it fell to its side. Nepgear Landed beside Kazuto.

"Is she...?" Nepgear asked before Kazuto Nodded No.

"Not Yet. Gonna take more than that to defeat her. She somehow, in a short period of time, gotten stronger." Kazuto said as S emerged from the rubble, a dark aura surrounding her. She Glared at Kazuto and Nepgear.

"Listen, If we continue, This Place'll come on our heads. Can you take IF and Compa outside?" Kazuto asked. Nepgear turned to him worried.

"But, will you-?" Kazuto stops Nepgear from finishing.

"I'll be fine. I can take care of Uzume. Now Go!" Kazuto said. Nepgear paused for a minute before nodding and floated towards IF and Compa.

"I won't let you! Z yelled as she fired several shots at Nepgear. They were intercepted by Kazuto's Blade. Z Glared At Kazuto and the two stared each other down.

"Might I Ask, How you got so strong so fast?" Kazuto asked Z.

"I took off my Limiter, The item that seals 50% of my power. So you'll find it hard to Defeat me now." Z Said. Kazuto Gripped his sword.

"Makes sense. No one could get as strong as you are now with the wounds inflicted on them." Kazuto said. Z Twitched her eye at that comment.

"Don't compare ME to you humans. I am Nothing like you at all!" Z yelled as she rushed Kazuto again. They Clashed Blades and pressed against each other's for a moment before separating. Z Rushed Kazuto again and Kazuto reacted by taking to the air. Z did the same as she caught up. They Clash their weapons several times again as theymove in the Air, creating a Blast of air as they did. The Ceiling started to collapse, Pieces of metal falling in the ground. They continued their assault on each other regardless, minds only focused on Defeating the other. Z's Swords emitted a dark aura and Kazuto Blade emitted a Blue aura, they clashed their weapons against each other's and energy was released at the collision. At this point, the building couldn't hold on any longer, it was going to collapse.

 ** _*ALL Our Might Tonight Fades out*_**

"Damn it All... Looks like I'll have to withdraw for now, Kazuto Cifer. But know that I will kill you the next time we meet!" Z said as she Gained Dustance. She Flew through the doors and escaped.

"Anytime you're ready! I'll be waiting! Crap, this place'll come in my head at any time! Uzume!" Kazuto yelled as he rushed to Uzume. He easily cut the chains that bonded her and Caught her. Kazuto Sword disappeared from his hand and Kazuto Carried Uzume out of the Building.

Soon after he left the building, It collapsed. It Fell apart and shortly caught on fire and exploded. Kazuto landed a safe distance away from the Burning Building. He stared at it, Hoping that Nepgear got Both IF and Compa out alright. He looked at The injured and Unconscious Uzume.

"At Least you're alive... Now we just have to find Nepgear and the rest. Then We'll get you patched up." Kazuto Muttered as he looked around. Then, He noticed that part of his Trench Coat was burned, looking like a regular Jacket. He shrugged it off and continued to look around.

"Kazuto! Over here!" Nepgear yelled. Kazuto looked over At the hill they were on and saw Nepgear still in HDD, with IF and Compa. Kazuto floated up there and Deactivated ASD.

"Good work Team! You all alright?" Kazuto asked.

"Do we LOOK alright?" IF growled. Kazuto shrugged.

"Eh, You're not Dead, look on the bright side. Plus, we rescued Uzume. Mission Accomplished." Kazuto said.

"Damn... They Girl Was strong as hell though..." IF said, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, she as pretty tough. But, we just have to get stronger. Tis the only way to go toe to toe with them." Kazuto said.

"We should head back to Umio and report the good news. Plus, if we stay here I bet more Guards will show up." Compa said.

"Yeah, Let's head back and Get Uzume Treated. I'm Hungry anyway, I really hope that Umio has Food. I'm starving!" Kazuto said as he started to walk.

"T-True... We haven't had anything too eat since..." Nepgear blushed a little. IF got up as well as Compa.

"For Now, Let's head back. We need to get Uzume treated Immediately." IF said as she Followed Kazuto. Compa and Nepgear followed foot and they start to head back to Umio's Village.

 ** _*Meanwhile*_**

Z was Breathing heavily. She wasn't using her trump card, yet she was exhausted for so reason. Was it because of The relentless barrage she made against Kazuto and Nepgear? Or because she was worried about the Facility collapsing on her head? Ether way, she was still breathing Heavily.

"Damn... I didn't even go all out, and this is my end result...!" Z cursed. She removed her Cloth off her mouth and Breathed easier. She slid down the tree she rested on and sat integrity ground.

"Huh? Is that you, Z? I didn't expect you to be out here." A Familiar Voice said. Z froze. She knew who it was, and she could feel her skin crawl from the pressure of his Power. When she turned around, she was greeted by a man.

He had Lobg Black Hair that touched his shoulders and looked look he just got out of bed. He had a Black Leather Coat on with a White Lining. He had Black pants, Black Top, and Black Combat Boots and Black eyes, Also he had Fingerless gloves on and a gray Hood on with his coat. He had two swords attached to his back, both one handed Longswords.

"L-Lord Night...?!" Z yelled in shock. She didn't expect to meet her Boss in the middle of the woods so soon. Especially since she just called her not too long ago.

"What happened? You look like you got you're ass handed to you, AGAIN." Night Laughed as he looked at Z.

"I encountered Kazuto Cifer again. He destroyed the facility that Held Uzume Tennouboshi. Uzume Tennouboshi has been Rescued by Kazuto Cifer..." Z said. Night remained quiet as he had a straight face.

"I see. Then, We'll just have to go see what Kazuto Cifer is Like, now won't we?" Night Smirked evilly.

"You mean go after them and fight Kazuto Cifer? Z asked.

"No, we're gonna go throw a party at their place and have a blast. It's gonna be great, Bunch of cool guys are gonna be there- of Course we're going to fight them! What are you stupid!?" Night asked.

"Don't patronize me. He is not a Joke. He has an ability known as ASD, which is stronger than a CPU's HDD." Z informed Night, But Night Paid No Mind to her info.

"Don't care. If he is as strong as you say he is, He'll prove a Challenge for me. Now let's go, Z. We're Gonna Crash his Party!" Night declared as he Started to walk.

"Wait! Damn It!" Z yelled as she was forced to follow him.

 ** _*Umio's Monster Village...*_**

"Thank Goodness... I'm glad you're safe Uzume..." Umio said as he was beside Uzume, Still Unconscious, but Patched up and healing.

"We Managed to save her alright. We need to ask some Questions, if you're OK with It..." IF asked as Umio faced her.

"As Do I, But... Um... Who is that boy you have in your company? He bears a Resemblance to Nepsy..." Umio asked, Referring to Kazuto. Right at this moment, Kazuto was Eating Everything on the table. Almost like certain Anime Characters that eat so much food and never get fat. He was eating Food left and right.

"Don't Mind him... We don't know his full story ether..." IF sighed. Compa finished Her treatment on Uzume.

"She should be fine now. All she needs is rest, and she'll be as good as new." Compa ensured. Umio sighed in relief.

"Thank You... I am Truly grateful..." Umio said.

"Don't Mention It! You have us all this delicious food and it tastes Amazing!" Kazuto said with food in his mouth, barely understandable.

"Swallow your damn food!" IF yelled In frustration. Quickly, Kazuto Swallowed the food in his mouth and breathed.

"I was meaning to ask, who Beat Uzume? Was It Z? Or someone else?" Kazuto asked as his dank his water.

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask that as well, I doubt that Uzume would be captured just like that..." Nepgear said.

"I do not know his appearance, or his name for that matter. However, I do know for fact that it was one of the 4 WarGods of Ragnorak!" Umio said. Everyone(Except Kazuto) Turned shocked at his answer. Kazuto just had a straight face on. He didn't even flinch at the answer.

"Know from what nation?" Kazuto asked.

"If I am correct, Lastation." Umio answered. Kazuto nodded in understand meant.

"I see... Then the one who beat Uzume is a WarGod...?" Kazuto muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Well, hopefully he doesn't come trying to capture he again. We need Uzume to get heal as quickly as possible." IF said.

"Aaaaaaah... That hit the spot! Hey, is there anything we can do to help around here?" Kazuto asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. There are monsters around the Area that tend to harm the baby bugs, most of which are strong. If you can defeat them without a problem, we will be forever grateful. And you can complete some requests for the baby bugs. They have a pay as well, if you're interested." Umio said.

"Yep! I need to get stronger anyway. So I'll be taking some of those Monster slaying quests!" Kazuto said as he grabbed his sword.

"I'm also going to help out! I can't be weak forever. I need to get stronger so I don't lose again!" IF said as she got up.

"I'm coming too!" Nepgear said as she also got up.

"Uzume just needs to rest. But she'll be fine if she doesn't move." Compa said as she also got up from kneeling down by Uzume.

"Thank you. But I recommend rest first, you have fought and must be exhausted." Umio said.

"Gotcha. Then we'll take you up on that offer." Kazuto said.

"If there's any change with Uzume, Please let me know." Compa said.

"Thank you. Please get a good nights' rest."

"Yeah! See ya in the morning!" Kazuto said as he left.

 ** _*Later That Night...*_**

 ** _*Kazuto POV*_**

I was laying on a bed in a baby big hit, because I wasn't sleeping in the same room as the girls. For some reason, IF claimed that Id Try something perverted if I stayed in the same room as them, even though I was fine with sleeping somewhere else, I said that and she kept saying rude things. I'm not a pervert.

Wait, Would that make IF the Pervert if she thought I'd do that? I'll have to ask her tomorrow.

It was a full moon tonight, Moonlight was beaming down on a lake near the hut. There was no windows, so I could see the lake clearly. It was cool.

But still, Z said that'd we'd finish our fight another day, but I thought that she'd just try to finish the fight as soon as I emerged from the Building.

Wonder why she didn't wait...

 ** _*DA-DUM!*_**

What was that? There's a EXTREMELY bad feeling. Like something life threatening is coming. Is it Z? No... It's too strong, even for her!

It's coming from the north...?

I can't let this by. Plus, I can feel it heading right to this village. If it makes it, then it'll be a big problem. I should go take care of this...

I slowly grab my sword and quietly jump out the window of the hut.

I make my way up the north. Let's just hope I can stop whatever coming from getting here.

 ** _*15 Minutes later*_**

When I arrive exactly where I felt the Bad Vibe come from. I look around and see nothing, but I can feel it.

"I know you're here. Come out, Now." I said. A Moment passes.

"Well, you're sharp aren't you?" A voice asked. When I turn around, I see a guy with a hood on with two Dual wielding swords attached to his back. He wore all black, everything was jet black except the white lining on his Jacket.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My Name is Night. Night Ichiku. I heard some interesting things about you, and Since you interest me to that extent, I came to check you out for myself." Night said.

Wait... Is he...?

"...Sorry, But I'm not into Dudes." I said. He stared at me blankly.

"...I'm ignoring that comment... Anyway, I heard you managed to save Uzume and Defeat Z before? Am I Wrong?" Night asked me.

"Yeah. I did. Are you who I think you are?" I asked.

"That depends, who do you think I am?" He asked.

"Batman?" I asked.

"No."

"Ghost Rider?"

"No."

"Hei from Darker than Black?"

"No."

"Kirito?"

"No."

"THAN WHO ARE YOU, YOU MONSTER!?" I yelled.

"I am the Lastation WarGod, Night Ichiku!" He yelled.

"Oh, a WarGod... Wait, then you...?" I asked.

"Captured Uzume Tennouboshi? Yes." He answered.

"Oh, Alright. So I have the perfect reason to kick your ass." I said as I Pull out my sword.

"Now we're back on track. I wanted to test your strength, so I won't be going all out from the start." Night said as he pulled out his Swords. One was Pitch Black and the other was Regular, Only with Hexagons going through it.

And Like That, we rushed each other...

 ** _-To Be continued._**

 ** _-Next Chapter: Kazuto Vs Night_**

 ** _Any Questions, Comments, or concerns? Feel Free to ask! Feedback is also appreciated!_**

 ** _Stay Thirsty My Friends..._**


	6. Chapter 5: Kazuto Vs Night

**_The Following is an Nonprofit Fan Fiction._**

 ** _Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart._**

 ** _I own Nothing besides the OC and Story._**

 ** _All OST(Songs) used in this Fan Fiction is also owned and their respectful owners._**

 ** _Please Support The official Release._**

 ** _Arc 1, Chapter 5: Kazuto Vs Night_**

 ** _*Meanwhile... With Nepgear, IF, and Compa...*_**

Everyone was sleeping. IF, Compa, and some female baby bugs were sleeping peacefully. Except for Nepgear. She couldn't seem to get sleep. Something was bothering her.

But what?

Her worries for Uzume? Worry about them enemies they will face? Worried about Kazuto?

...

...

...

Nepgear Blushed Furiously at that thought. Just thinking about him was enough to make her blush like crazy.

"...I wonder how he's Doing...?" Nepgear Muttered at she looked at the moonlit sky.

 ** _*Meanwhile...*_**

 ** _*Relentless Barrage Plays*_**

 ** _(Gareth Meek Compositions)_**

Kazuto and Night stared each other down. Both keeping their guard up, raising their power to counter the other. Then, in the blink of an eye, they clashed blades. The force of the clash sent a force of wind through the forest. Sparks going of their blades. They separate, and Kazuto goes for a barrage of slashes at Night. Kazuto manages to drive Night back, but Night doesn't even look fazed by Kazuto's relentless barrage. Night smirked, and Pushed Kazuto in the air with his blades. Kazuto is sent flying in the air while grunting in frustration. Night follows Kazuto and they clash Blades whilst in the air.

"I see... So Z wasn't just exaggerating you after all... You're pretty good, but not good enough...!" Night yelled as he Drove Kazuto back with his blades, and Kazuto descended further into the air.

 ** _"Dark Flash!"_** Night yelled as a Dark Energy Surrounded his Hand, and he released a Ball of Dark energy at Kazuto.

 ** _"Moon Fang!"_** Kazuto yelled as his blade was enveloped in blue aura and slashed a slash of energy at Nights' Attack. The two attack collide and they cause a explosion of Black and Blue energy, the air pressure from the Blast expanding far. A giant cloud of dust is created from the Collison, and Kazuto and Night Clash Blades once more. Sparks going off their blades.

"Hmm...? It's been Awhile since I've seen my Dark Flash so easily countered..." Night said as Kazuto Smirked.

"Giving Up? If so, that's fine. I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!" Kazuto yelled as he slashed Night away with a Moon Fang. Night floats in mid air as Kazuto does the same.

 ** _*Relentless Barrage Stops*_**

"Giving Up? Are you joking? It's been so long since I've been able to fight like this, I want to savor it. But, I've been noticing... Are you hiding something back?" Night asked. Kazuto flinched at his comment. How did he know about Kazuto not going all out? Can he sense energy?

"I could say the same to you... You're also not taking this seriously!" Kazuto yelled. Night smirked, closed his eyes, and shrugged.

"You've got me. I'm been holding back, because you're still just a rookie." Night admitted.

"How about you stop Boasting, and start showing me!" Kazuto yelled. Night glanced at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes. He wanted To See Night's Power first hand. Night smirked in amusement.

"Heh... Well, if you want it, I'll show it. But don't expect me to go easy on you anymore... And you do the same." Night said as he was enveloped in a Dark aura. That Dark Aura slowly turned into a dark mist that covered most of his body. When his opened his eyes, they were Pitch Black. Just an endless Vortex of Black.

"?!" Kazuto turned shocked by the sudden change in atmosphere. Nights Power was incredible. It was almost suffocating. Hell, just looking him in the eyes would make even the most badass OC shiver.

"I take it you've seen Z do this before?" Night asked, More calm.

"Yeah, but it wasn't as powerful as this." Kazuto responded.

"Of Course. It's an ability that all WarGods Have. It's Called 'Awakening', and the power of the Vortex is My power. The other WarGods besides Planeptune are different." Night said.

"Then, What about Z? Why is she able to do it?" Kazuto asked. Night just shrugged.

"Z was a special case. She actually has the potential to become a WarGod, so Lord Black Blessed her with 'Awakening' and put her under my care. Simple as that." Night explained. This was all new to Kazuto. But, at least he got new info about Black and The WarGods.

"Isn't it about time you shown me your own power? I went to all the trouble of showing you mine, but if you're just going to stare, I'll just kill you." Night said, slightly annoyed. Kazuto gripped his sword.

"Fine. I'll show you, what I'm made of!" Kazuto yelled as he activated ASD. When he emerged from the aura and Night saw it, he was wide eyed.

"Blue Hero, Ready to kick your ass." Kazuto said. Night stared at Kazuto for a moment, Before smirking.

"Interesting. Interesting Interesting! Your power goes far beyond a CPUs' normal Power! How did you get so much Share Energy when no one knows you exist yet?! How come you resemble a CPU so much?! This fight has opened the door to so many questions! This may be a fun fight After all!" Night Laughed in amusement.

Then, Kazuto sent a warning Moon Fang passed Night's Face, cutting his cheek. Night stopped dead in his tracks. He regained a shocked face and felt his face, feeling the drop of blood go down his face.

"I'm not here to play games... Now Prepare yourself!" Kazuto yelled as he pointed his sword at Night. Night looked at him with a straight and serious face.

 ** _*Battle is too the strong plays*_**

 ** _(Fate/Zero Soundtrack)_**

"Very Well. We have talked long enough." Night said as he got in a stance.

They stared each other down. Then, Once again in the Blink of an eye, they clashed blades, the force of the collision exploding loudly. They break apart and rush each other again with barrages of attacks, each one hitting the others blades. Sparks even started to fly off their Blades' super fast collision. They broke apart, and Kazuto rushed Night with his sword. Kazuto slashed his sword Sideways at Night, but he easily dodges by jumping over him. Kazuto brings it back sideways again, but Night blocks it with his sword behind his back. They break apart as Night begins to rush Kazuto at High speed, to the point Kazuto starts to have trouble. Kazuto grunts in frustration and slashes Night away, but Night gained distance before firing Dark Flash again at Kazuto, Only this time, Three Time a larger in size. Kazuto Counters with the same sized Moon Fang and Slashed Night's Dark Flash. The Explosion echoed for miles. Kazuto breathes heavily. Never before had he released a Moon Fang of that size before. But he knew he couldn't rest, Night was Coming.

Night Rammed into Kazuto at High Speed and Crashed him into the ground. Night emerged from the rubble and floated above the crater he created. Then, Kazuto Also emerges from the rubble, Sword Ready to kill. Kazuto And Night clashed Blades as they ascended further into the air. They Broke apart as Night showed no sign of getting tired. Only Kazuto, breathed heavy.

"Huh? What's wrong? Tired already? It's fine if you are, after all, you're still just a Rookie." Night shrugged.

"Shut Up! I ain't done yet!" Kazuto yelled as he readied his sword. His Sword started to Power up a Blue Energy around it, and it grew bigger and bigger. Night took notice in the power within his next attack, and quickly backed away, ascending higher into the air. Kazuto lifted his Blade at Swung it at Night.

 ** _"MOON FANG!"_** Kazuto yelled as he released a large Moon Fang that lit up the night. Night kept ascending into the air but stopped mid way and faced Kazuto's attack head on. His hands started to emit Flames. He directed his hands at the Moon Fang.

 ** _"EXPLOSIVE BLAZE!"_** Night yelled as Flames were fired like a Cannon towards Kazuto's Moon Fang. The two attacks Collided, and a light lit all of Gamindustri. Just a pure white light that expanded far. The sound of the explosion echoed around the world.

 ** _*Battle is too the strong fades out*_**

A Huge dust cloud was in the sky. Thunderous sounds could still be heard. Night descends to the ground, trying to find Kazuto. When Night spots him, he see him breathing heavy, more than before, and looked beat up. But Night knew he could still Fight. Night flew up to him and clapped slowly and Respectfully.

"I'm amazed... Anyone would drop to the ground after releasing that much power. How is it that you are still able to float their, let alone hold onto your weapon." Night said amazed. Kazuto stared at him still breathing heavy.

"Well, you did manage to put a few wounds on me, which is most impressive. However, you inflicted wounds that would need more fatal than that to pierce me. That last Moon Fang was the Strongest attack you've pulled all night." Night continued. Kazuto grunts in shock.

"Well, regardless, that was the only strongest attack that would have given me an actual wound. If I hadn't countered it with Exploding Blaze, I would have a wound about the size of my arm on my chest, though it barely be Worth concern over." Night said.

"What...?!" Kazuto said.

"You are indeed an interesting boy. Truly. But I'm nearing my patience with talk. Let us continue." Night said as he readied his swords. Kazuto quickly got in a stance again.

"(What do I do...? That was my best attack... I could try...?)" Kazuto thought as Night clashed his blades with his. Sparks flew off it. Kazuto struggled to get Night back. Night saw this as an opportunity and kicked Kazuto away. Night followed him as Kazuto was sent flying.

"(Damn! It's now or Never!)" Kazuto Thought as he recovered from the hit. He clenched his fist, and it exploded into Flames. Night took notice and turned surprised by Kazuto's actions. Kazuto prepared to punch the incoming Night, as he got closer and Closer...

"Inferno Dragon Fist!" Kazuto yelled as he punched Night, dead in the face as a large stream of flames followed. Night was sent crashing to the ground as The Flames hit the ground and exploded in A Dome of flames on the ground. Kazuto was still in the same stance as he breathed heavily.

"Did I...? Beat him...?" Kazuto wondered as a ball of fire emerged from the crater. It stopped as Night emerged from the Ball of Flames. He breathed heavy but not that heavy, his jacket was a little torn and smoking. He glared at Kazuto.

"U Mad Bro?" Kazuto asked with a laugh. Night didn't react as he stared at Kazuto with non fazed eyes.

"Hmph... Good one. I admit, that one nearly did give me a fatal wound, but it lacked its finishing touch. How did you manage to sum up that attack so suddenly though?" Night asked.

"I just... Thought about it..." Kazuto said.

"I see... As I thought, you're such a mysterious human. Alright, I think that should do it for the greeting. As much as I want to continue our little Game, I must take my leave." Night said as the dark most around him suddenly vanished, and Night sheathed his swords to his back.

"Next Time, don't expect our dual to end so quickly. When the time comes that we face each other again, I am the only one you will face." Night said.

"Bring it. I'll fight you anytime." Kazuto said. Night sighed as he flew over to Z. After a moment, both ascended into the air and looked at Kazuto.

"Until we meet again, Kazuto Cifer! And Pray that the Name Night Ichiku does not reach your ears again!" Night said as both him and Z vanished.

...

...

...

...

...

"Hah... Damn, that was hard. If I hadn't punched him when I did, I don't think I'd Managed to get outta that one..." Kazuto said as he floated towards the ground. When he hit it, he transformed back and dropped his katana. He lifted his head up and looked at the sky.

"Damn... If he was that strong... I wonder what the other WarGods are Like..." Kazuto wondered. He was about to drift into sleep, until he remembered something of great importance.

"Crap! If any of the girls come to check on me, and I'm not there, Nepgear and Compa may be worried! And IF will think I went to do something perverted!" Kazuto remembered. He gripped his sword and made his way back to the hut where was sleeping at.

When he arrived at the village, some baby bugs were awake, and IF, Umio, Nepgear and Compa, were trying to calm them down. Trying to not get noticed, Kazuto slipped past them and entered through the window of his own Hut. He laid In his bed for a moment before he finally passed out...

 ** _*Meanwhile...*_**

"Hmm... So you encountered a Boy that managed to go toe to toe with you?" An Old Man with a White Scrotum beard asked.

Right now, Night was at a round table...

...With all the WarGods Present.

"Yep, he did gramps. Though it was just a greeting. I didn't fight him with all I've got, because he wasn't at that level yet. He'll get stronger..." Night said as he lifted his legs into the table.

"What did you call me?!" The Old Man yelled.

"Calm Down, old Timer. I'm Confused that you didn't kill him Night, how come?" Another man asked.

"Well, this guy is the first person in years that actually put up a fight. And I wanted to enjoy it more, that is why. Besides, he grows more and more powerful with every fight. I'm sure he'll be after us all." Night said.

"It's an Problem if he gets in our way Night. Don't you realize that we are finally being threatened by someone who has power, exceeding that of a CPU?!" A Old Woman's voice yelled. Night laughed once.

"I could care less about Planeptunes Problems you old hag. We already have two old timers here, shouldn't we need more youth than old?" Night asked.

"You Little-!" Before the Old Woman could finish, another voice stepped in.

"Alright alright, that enough. It doesn't matter if we old or Young. If we have the power, then we claim the title WarGod. And don't pick fights you can't finish Night, If they worked together, you have no hope of winning." The Younger voice said.

"Hmph. Fine. I'll sit back for now, Fate. But don't expect another miracle to happen." Night said as he put his hands behind his head.

Fate had Blonde hair, green eyes, and wore a normal pair of clothing. A Normal pair of pants, combat boots, green Top, and a Regular trench coat.

"Brat..." The Old Man growled.

"Quiet. If Lord Black was here, we'd all be paying the price for his arrogance." Fate said.

"I do not need to hear that from Leanboxes' WarGod." The Old Man growled.

"Come Now, Old Man Winter. Do you really think you'd be anywhere without HIM at your side?" Fate asked.

"Grr...!" Winter growled in annoyance.

Winter Was an old man, looking about he was literally ancient. He had a scrotum beard that was half as long as he is. He wore white robes that resembled a mages'. In his hand, was a staff with a jewel that glowed white and blue.

"Regardless, we've come here to discuss that Gold Third Incident." An Older Woman voice said.

"Correct Arfoire. It happened it Lowee when they tried to save the CPUs, but was stopped by a single elite Ragnorak Soldier under direct command to Winter." Fate said.

(Arfoire looks like the one from Victory 2.)

"Ah Yes... Those fools. They're in Jail. They put up a fight, but barely enough to defeat Razio." Winter said. Night took notice at That name and joined the conversation.

"Winter, correct me if I'm wrong but, If I'm correct, Razio is stronger than you?" Night asked mockingly. Winter Growled at his comment.

"Though Razio DOES have Strength, He cannot go up against Winter." Fate said.

"Did we even try to it them in a fight? Razio isn't as Weak as you as think he is. He Gouda easily crush this old man." Night said.

"How odd. That you defend the one you hate so much, Night?" Arfoire asked. Night shrugged and went back to his usual position.

"Anything I can do to tick that old man off." Night laughed.

"Well Then, let us begin with our meeting." Fate said as they begun to get serious.

"(I'm waiting for you to give me an entertaining game... Kazuto Cifer...)" night thought as he was forced into the meeting.

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

 ** _-Next Chapter: The Plan to Save Neptune_**

 ** _Any Questions, Comments, or concerns? Feel Free To ask! Feedback is also Appreciated!_**

 ** _AN: Well, Here we go. The Greeting between Kazuto And Night. To be honest, I wanted to make this fight longer, but It was the first fight, so I thought is make it Thai long. I also included a new attack for Kazuto though, Finally. And I wanted to introduced the WarGods Noe, because why not? Two of them won't be making an appearance for some time, so don't care about them. Anyway, Hopef ya enjoyed it!_**

 ** _Stay Thirsty My Friends..._**


End file.
